Roll out
by Spartan036
Summary: After WILLE activates Omega supreme's distress signal. The war between the Autobots and the nefarious Decepticons continues in the ravaged lands of post third impact earth.


Omega Supreme waits inside the base while observing the NEST soldiers who awe at his size, he is waiting for further orders from Optimus Prime after they intercepted a large decepticon freighter in space. He has been watching over the autobots for generations, where ever they go, he goes with them. Human emotions confuse the large Cybertronian being because he is incapable of emotions besides his brethren. The base door hanger opens to reveal Optimus and Ultra Magnus-his commanding officers-who are the best leaders the autobots have especially Optimus, combines bravery and intellectualism at the same time which made him the best of the best. Ironhide, Rachet and Crosshairs are walking from behind him.

"We have detected a shipment of energon in the outskirts of earth," Ultra Magnus informed Omega.

"And there's is one possibility of a space bridge evidenced by the signal, there is heavy resistance so we need to send Omega Supreme."

"I heed the command of the prime." Omega replied, he transforms into his spaceship form and flies outside of earth while breaking the atmosphere, in the distance is a space bridge which shows a convoy in front of him and proves Ultra Magnus's theory of a space bridge. The large autobot opens fire at the guards which the guards return fire to in return.

"Hurry up the shipment, we got Omega Supreme!" A drone cried as he fires at the large autobot, he turns into his robot form and fires his cannon at the ships who are firing at him with no effect on his armor. A group of heavy drones fire at him but he knocks him off.

Meanwhile in an unspecified location, Megatron watches the whole battle unfold via screen which he grins at.

"Starscream, prep the space bridge!" He ordered as his right-hand man nods in response, Starscream activates the switch that wirelessly connects to the space bridge. Omega is close to find the energon shipment, the portal opens up as his optics turn wide and sucks him in.

* * *

EVAVERSE.

Asuka watches specimen BM-03 aka Shinji Ikari or also known as the traitor to humanity, he's just another brat who is dependent on others and just self pity himself at the same time, a part of her wants to forgive him but there's another part where she just wants to kill him. She sits on the bench in front of his cell, waiting for something to happen for Gods sake so she won't have to look at his stupid face again. Meanwhile on the bridge of the wunder is Ritsuko looking at the monitor that has detected something crashing the radar and is near the pacific ocean.

"Captain Katsuragi, please report to the science bridge." The speaker called with the captain walking towards the room where Ritsuko is in, the door flips open to reveal her.

"What is it Ritsuko?" She asks as the scientist activates the screen.

"According to the radar, we have detected something large that has just crashed into the pacific ocean." She replied to her.

"And its something deadly. Should retrieve it before NERV does?" Ritsuko asks with Misato nodding to her.

"Yes, get Asuka and Mari ready." Misato replied to her as Ritsuko nods to the captain. She activates the speakers.

"Pilots Shikinami and Makinami report to holding pens." Asuka hears the speakers and sighs because she doesn't have to see this murderers face anymore now. She gets up.

"Guess I'll see you later brat Shinji..." The German spots Mari walking towards the holding pens of unit 08 and 02 with a mixture of curiosity and apathy because of Asuka. The enter the holding pens with the crewmen looking at them and their captain on the planning board.

"Okay we have received news that something large has crashed in the pacific ocean so we need you two to retrieve it." Misato explained as Mari snorts briefly.

"Only us?" The Brit asks.

"Yes, the pilot of unit 16 who is Asuka's younger brother is still in an unresponsive state while the EVA itself can only be piloted by him." The captain explained.

"Why him?" Asuka asks.

"Unknown because it somehow rejects the dummy plug system and only wants him instead but that will take forever for him to recover." Asuka's hands curl into a fist because it was Shinji's fault of putting Taisuke-her younger brother-through hell and the great purge which resulted in the deaths of many EVA pilots. The report said that he was found wandering into the WILLE sector of Germany right before he shot two marauders and collapsed on the road where a convoy found him. According to the account, he hasn't spoken a word ever since he was rescued and never responded to any activity. Not even Asuka could snap him out of it.

* * *

Years ago.

Taisuke Langley Shikinami looks outside the window of the asylum with a dead stare as if he just wen through hell. He has been eating food but still looks slightly skinny. In fact he has been so used to eating deer rather than human food so the staff usually force feeds him sometimes if he didn't finished his meal. The door behind him opens to reveal Asuka, his older sister who looked out for him ever since their mother died. Taisuke turns around towards her and has the eyes of someone who is pleading to be killed.

"How have you been?" She asks him but with no response from the younger Shikinami.

"I...bought you this." Asuka pulls out the old unit 02 plush she gave to him when they were kids. Its been days since they found him and even one of the doctors suggested that they should put him out of his misery but Asuka kicked the heck out of them the moment they mentioned it. She pulls out another object from her messenger bag which is a portrait of him and Mari.

"You know I work with Mari too..." The older Shikinami said while trying to avoid tearing up at the state her younger brother he is in now because of Shinji.

"Taisuke, we miss you. Please come back...please...its all my fault..." She begged for him to come back from the little world he shut himself into. The girl grabs him by the shoulders and tightens her grip.

"I'm sorry that I've abandoned you...I failed you...please..." The grip turns into an embrace with Taisuke gritting his teeth in anger for his older sister.

"No, go help yourself..." He replied with the first words he said since 12 years.

"Taisuke-"

"You don't care who it is! You always hated yourself and you rely on others for their praise! You were scared of momma now me! I bet you can't live for yourself!" Taisuke pushes her away as hospital aids run towards him.

"Let me go! I hate everyone!"

* * *

Present.

The wunder flies over the pacific ocean to where the said object crashed with unit 08 and unit 02 jumping off of the ship with their rifles prepped. Unit 08 activates its lights alongside unit 02. The two look around to see a massive robot that is the same size as the EVA'S on the ground seemingly dead with glowing cubes surrounding it.

"Mame, we spot something...Doesn't look like an EVA." Asuka advised via radio.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Looks alien in someway or form." She replied and see's a button next to its hand.

"I found something on the hand. Going to check it." Unit 02 activates its thrusters but the velocity was too much so it pushes its body against the button. The robot's eyes begin to glow and sends out some kind of hyper sonic wave.

"What's it doing!?" Mari panicked.

"Calm down. Looks like its a distress signal or some sort.

* * *

TF-VERSE.

Its been days since Omega Supreme vanished and the autobots are working around the clock to find the giant until Crosshairs finds something via space bridge.

"Prime we found a signal!


End file.
